


Fatherly Advice

by Slashmommy



Series: Advice [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashmommy/pseuds/Slashmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on Chuck_Casey 4/2009.  Stephen points out some things to Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherly Advice

Stephen Bartowski sighed as he watched his son dancing with Sarah at Ellie's Rehearsal Dinner. Ellie had told him a number of times just how much she liked Sarah and that she hoped Chuck would pull it together before he lost such a wonderful woman. Admittedly, he knew more about the situation than Ellie, but he was still surprised that she didn't see what he did. Deciding he had to say something, he pulled Chuck aside when the dance ended.

"Got a minute, Charles?"

"Sure," Chuck said, "I'll be right back, Sarah."

"Take a walk with me," Stephen said as he led Charles toward the balcony. Once they were outside, he headed straight to the railing and grabbed hold of it. "Charles, when I met your mother she thought that my working for the government was exciting. She thought I was like Q from James Bond. The thing is my life wasn't exciting, I was just a guy doing a job -- one that I couldn't talk about -- and living my life. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"You're... worried that I just like Sarah because she's a spy? 'Cause if you are there are plenty of reasons for me to like Sarah."

"Actually? No. I'm worried that she isn't so much interested in you as the idea of you."

"The idea of me? No offense, Dad, but the 'idea' of a guy who works at the Buy More doesn't tend to attract women like Sarah."

"Son," Stephen said, reaching out to grab hold of Chuck's arms. "Sarah cares about you, I'm not denying that. But the thing is I don't think she knows you. She's in love with the idea of being ... real, of being normal. Think about - think about your sister and Devon. She knows Devon, his good points and his bad ones. If you love someone, really love someone, you have to do it warts and all. I'm not even sure Sarah knows you well enough to know what they are."

"Sarah knows me!"

"Sarah knows what she's read in your file and what you've told her so she can pass muster with Ellie. What does she know from being around you? From paying attention to you?"

"I, well I... I don't know, but I'm sure --"

"Charles, the people who really know you and care about you, they don't need to be told what you like and what you don't. They know because they pay attention to what you say and what you do every day. Now, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe Sarah does know you. All I'm saying is ... be careful, son. I don't want you making the same mistake I did. I don't regret marrying your mother, I can't. I wouldn't have you and Eleanor if I hadn't. I just ... well, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know, Dad, " Chuck said as Casey came out onto the balcony carrying a couple of plates.

"Ellie was looking for you two. Told her you were out here. Don't know how she did it, but she got them to serve that crappy fruitcake you like," Casey said as he handed a small plate to Chuck and then turned to Stephen. "Figured I'd bring you a piece of the chocolate cake. They'll probably run out of it long before Chuck manages to eat all of the fruit cake."

"Thanks," Stephen said, laughing as he took the cake. "His mother loved that stuff too. I never could stand it."

"Even Grimes won't touch it and he'll eat most anything."

"Well, we'd better get back inside and see what Ellie needs."

"She probably just wanted to make sure we hadn't made a break for it," Chuck said as he followed his dad back into the restaurant with Casey right behind him. He smiled and took a bite of his fruit cake. He and Ellie loved it. Their mom had made it for them every year and Ellie had decided to have it at the rehearsal dinner to have something there to represent Mom's side of the family.

Ellie charged over to them as soon as they came inside. She ran a quick hand down both her father and brother's arm to reassure herself. Then she hit Chuck on the arm.

"Ow! What?"

"What do you think you were doing disappearing on me like that? I went to introduce Dad to Woody and Honey and you two were gone," Ellie said sternly before turning to Casey. "Thank you, John. I knew you'd find them for me."

Casey just gave her a curt nod, but that was evidently okay with Ellie as she smiled at him before grabbing Stephen by the arm and dragging him off to meet the soon to be in-laws. As soon as they were safe from the wrath of Ellie, Casey headed over to the bar and Chuck made his way back to his seat. As he moved to sit down next to Sarah, Chuck noticed that someone had left a small plate of chocolate cake at his place.

"Who's cake?"

"Yours," Sarah said, smiling at Chuck as he sat down beside her. "I figured I should save you a piece of the good one before all they had left was the fruit cake. I know it's somewhat traditional to have a fruit cake for the groom's cake, but I've never heard of having it as the dessert at the rehearsal dinner."

Chuck sat and stared at Sarah. He was sure that he'd had fruit cake on more than one occasion in the last couple of years. It was comfort food. He snuck a look over at his Dad. What if his dad was right? What if she really didn't know him at all? For that matter, what did he really know about her? He knew what she'd told him, but how much of that was her and how much of it was her cover? He frantically tried to think of something he could point to that would show that they really did know each other, but was drawing a blank.

"Aren't you going to eat your cake?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Chuck said as steeled himself to take a bite of the German chocolate cake that Honey had requested for the rehearsal dinner. He'd never been big fan of chocolate cake, he'd rather have a brownie if he wanted chocolatey baked goodness. He definitely didn't like coconut even if it was just part of the frosting. Giving Sarah a quick smile, he picked up his fork and took a small bite just as Casey got back to the table.

"Here," Casey said, startling Chuck.

"Thanks, man," Chuck said as he saw the grape soda Casey had brought him. "You always know what I need."


End file.
